Photograph
by Kaze-Kagura
Summary: Tifa picks up a picture of Vincent from the ground. One shot story.


Photograph

_Final Fantasy Square-Enix. One shot story, please enjoy._

Some laughs came from the living room and as she opened the door to find Aeris and Yuffie sitting at the table with photographs scattered all over. Some had fallen to the ground as well.

Aeris was placing them back to place while Yuffie made the silliest comments.

"This is were I found Red trying to reach for the cupboard."

"My my…you really took people by surprise" added Aeris.

"Hehehe! I took some of you as well."

"Yuffie!" but she was smiling.

"What you girls doing?"

Tifa entered the room and bent on a sit curiously looking around all the pictures. Precious moments captured forever, but she was rather surprised to find herself in some in which she didn't even know she was being taken a picture of.

"Geeez…I look horrible in this one…" she picked one up but as her elbow landed on one she slid and many pictures were scattered to the ground.

"You're such a goof Tifa!" added Yuffie.

"Let's just pick them up already, we should be going to lunch soon."

Tifa helped them pick them up and as she looked at them she couldn't help notice one particular showing the gun man without his face covered, a very rare sight indeed…and most particularly interesting.

"Tifa?"

She blinked At Aeris and put the picture away in her pocket.

"Ah…yeah…got lost in memories."

After cleaning up the place they separated and Tifa went straight to her room.

She closed the door and jumped in her bed taking out the picture she had hid before.

Vincent Valentine had never been of her concern, one couldn't see him around much and was incredibly unsociable with others, not denying any help when needed though.

For some reason she always thought he hid his face because it was hideous or something but that just wasn't the case. His face was actually very pleasant with delicate features but still firm. His face had no particular emotion shown but he was clearly aware of being photographed.

"Tifa, are you in there!"

It was Aeris's familiar voice, she grabbed the book on her shelf and hid the photo inside of it.

"Coming!"

They went back to the living room where she asked her to take care of the fire while she had to finish an errand.

Cid went looking for Tifa around as well and he was blocked by Vincent.

"Hey man, you seen Tifa?"

He shook his head.

"Well, can you go see if she's in her room? I need her help to raise an old heap outside, tell her I'll wait there."

Vincent did as told and when he got to her room he found the door open but no sign of her. On her bedside table his eyes fell on a pink coloured book. It was nice knowing she liked reading but, he picked it up, it was one of those sad romantic stories. He flipped the pages and he ended seeing Tifa's bookmark with his face on.

XX

Tifa came out of the living room shortly to meet Vincent who was looking for her.

"Cid needs you outside."

"Oh…ok…" she blushed a bit remembering the picture she hid.

After helping out quickly she went back to her room and laid down grabbing her book back…she looked for the photo…but…couldn't find it!

She looked around the bed, shoving the blankets and everything else. Where was it? And…what if someone found it? She couldn't be sure so she had to find it before someone else did.

"I went to the living room to take care of the wood…maybe I forgot and I kept it with me."

She ran back to the living room and looked everywhere once more…nothing…behind her she heard the door open and startled at the living portrayal of what she seek.

"H-hi Vincent" she looked down "Can I help you?"

Vincent took something out, it was his own photo, the one she had hid in her book.

"V-vincent…" she trembled like a leaf…how she wished some hole would open below her and suck her in.

He threw the picture to the fire, emotionless.

What was the meaning of that? Was it a way to tell her not to bother, that she should even forget about considering him in her dreams?

She was scared and now even sad and he just kept approaching with an impassive face. She backed up in answer but he just moved on till she met with the wall behind and moved his arms to her side so she couldn't escape. A smirk? Was she really seeing a smirk on him?

He didn't leave her much time to think, he placed his lips on her tasting her at first and finally entering with his tongue as deep as he could.

Tifa's eyes slowly closed letting herself go to the new emotions building inside. She didn't fight back at all, rather she moved her hands to his neck tasting his mouth back. It felt too good but too short…he let her go and gave her a last smile before releasing her completely.

Her arms fell and she just leaned against the wall as he left the room.

_I rarely undertake such short stories, hope it was of your taste._


End file.
